This is it, THE APOCALYPSE!
by Melodiangrl
Summary: Most of our favorite characters from cartoons, books, video games (But mostly cartoons) try to survive the new zombie apocalypse. Rating changed to T for violent reasons.
1. Tempo's POV: The outbreak

**? POV**

It was just a normal school day, a boring one. I personally don't like school, your wondering who I am. Are you? Anyway, I'm telling the story. For now. Everything was normal, going through classes and all that junk. (Which I don't think it's important.) I was in music class, you know the class I was in before it happened. I was in Mr. Squidward Tentacles' class, he was yelling a bunch of music stuff I already know. While, his assistant Mr. Wander was sitting there. Like me, bored. "Now pick up you instroments and begin playing," Mr. Tentacles said, "One, two. One, two, three!" All of us started playing, 'till all of a sudden we stopped. "Mr. Woodwind, how many times did I tell you not to play better than me?!" I pretended not to listen, "Tempo! I'm talking to you!" he said with more rage. Yeah, you found out my identity. I'm Tempo from the unpopular game Harmoknight. Yeah, go ahead. Laugh at me! "You can't play better than me or I'll be fired by Principle Krabs!" he continued yelling at me for like ever. People from all around the room stared at me, including Laney Penn. **[The girl Tempo likes, yes it is** **Laney from Grojband.]** Even my best friends were staring at me. My best friends are Gumball, Darwin, and Beast Boy by the way. Luckily for me, the bell rang. I left with all eyes on me as we exited the classroom. "Woah dude, you totally sassed Mr. Tentacles!" Beast Boy said as we were heading to reading class. I kind of laughed, "Yeesh, have you dudes ever stood up to a teacher before?" They all shook their heads 'no'. We soon headed through the door and sat down in our seats, there was only one person there. That person was Steven Universe, "Hi, Steven." We don't talk much, we only talk once in a while. "Hey Tempo!" he said back in a really friendly way.

**Some minuets later, still in Tempo's POV**

Zzzzzzz... Zzzzzzzzz... What?! Huh?! Oh, it's you again. Well, class was dragging on. Ms. cheecks kept blabbing about algebra. **[This is** **geometry!]** I was just sitting there, letting the words pass through my thoughts. That was until the door fell open, "Kin, what in the world is wrong?" Ms. Cheeks said. "It's horrible, there are walkers in the school!" Everyone looked at him. Then my other classmate Matilda Choi looked at him, "Is that even possible?" Kin nodded his head 'yes'. I saw Beast Boy's eyes widened, "Oh no! There are walkers in the school!" Kin looked at him, "Yes! Now we have to run!" Soon, everyone was outside. All the teachers did role call including my least favorite teacher, Mr. Ralph. According to the teachers, all students were alive. But, the question we all asked was, "Where do we all go?" Everyone kept either thinking or panicking. Unfourtunatly, we got cut short the walkers came in. I, Tempo Woodwind, got my staff and prepared for battle. "That won't work!" I didn't know who that was, that was until he came out. It was the dorkiest kid in school, Charlie Benson. "How wouldn't work?" I looking at him with a pissed off face. "Everyone knows that a walker will go down if you shoot it, now let's run!" Everyone took off, that was until Principle Krabs jumped back to the school.

**Narrator's POV**

"Principle Krabs!" SpongeBob had shouted. Unfourtunatly, Mr. Krabs came out of the school. As a walker. Everyone staff and students gasped. But, luckily there was only three walkers. Mr. Krabs, Kon, and Princess Bubblegum. "PB?" Fin said when he saw her as a walker. Tempo looked at them from behind, "All well, poor them!" "Hurry, into the store!" Charlie had said in his strong Brittish-Russian accent. The lights were dim and everyone stayed quiet, "We should have a leader, any suggestions?" Ms. Cheeks whispered. Tempo stood up quickly, "I should be leader! Me!" Nobody agreed. "How about Charlie?" Charlie's best friend William asked. Everyone agreed to that, "WTF? You guys would have the nerd than the hottest guy in school?" Tempo said almost yelling. "SSSHHHHH! Do you want to lead the dead here," Matilda snapped at him, "And, have you seen your yearbook picture or looked in the mirror lately?" Tempo looked at her with V shaped eyebrows, "Are you kidding me? This face is art! It is from the heavens!" Matilda looked at him and rolled his eyes. "What should we do 'leader Charlie' after all you ARE the leader!" Tempo said and look and Charlie with an annoyed face. "Stay here, until we think of a plan." Everyone looked at the ground, this was going to be biggest epidemic of their lives

* * *

**Hey guys and gals! This is almost like my own version of ****The Walking Dead**** anyway, reviews are welcome!**


	2. Blythe's POV: Running Upstairs

** I'm back! To Dalek: yes it is Wander from Wander over Yonder. **

**Me: Okay, Tempo already narrated. Who's next?**

**Gumball: I think I should be next.**

**Me: Um... no. A girl goes next.**

**Blythe: I'll do it!**

**Me: Start the fic!**

* * *

**Blythe's POV**

It was 3:00 in the morning. I woke up thinking the zombie apocalypse was just a nightmare, but when I look around I see that I'm in the store Charlie had led us to. When I looked down next to me what I saw was my friend Tina Gonzalez and Violet Parr. Then, I heard a bunch of noise. I went to go see what's up. I saw: Minka, Zoey, Vinnie, Sunil, Russell, Penny Ling, Pepper, Tappy (Tempo's pet), Craig (Sanjay's pet) and Pogoriki **(I hope I got the name** **right) **playing video games. "Hey! It's 3:00 in the morning," I said, "Why are you guys up?" Pogoriki looked at me, "Because Ms. Beautiful lady, we were trying to have some fun!" I looked at the rest of them, "Does he know?" They all shook their heads no. Well, pause on that level and go back to sleep. "AWWWWWW!" complained Tappy, Craig and Pogoriki. "Bed! Repeat after me! Bed!" I yelled one more time. Then once they have gone to bed, I went back to where I was lying down. Then closed my eyes.

**In the mourning, still Blythe's POV**

"Blythe! Wake up! Wake up! Come' on Starfire you try!" that was the voice that I first heard when I woke up. "Blythe, it is the time of the waking." I heard Starfire say. When I opened my eyes I saw Tina, Violet and Starfire standing over me. "You know it's time to wake up right?" Violet asked. I nodded my head. I looked around and saw everyone up. "Charlie! She's awake!" Tina whispered yelled across the room. Soon the pale blond boy was right in front of me, "Why good mourning Ms. Baxter. You should stretch, we are planning on moving more." I looked at him confused, "Why?" "We need to get out of town until this blows over. And would you mind waking up Laney and Matilda please?" I nodded. I soon got to them and my friend followed. Soon after waking them up and Matilda to stop yelling at me we counted everyone to make sure we were all here. BAM! BAM! Walkers were soon banging on the door. BAM! BAM! CRASH! Then the glass doors broke. "Let's move!" Charlie said. Everyone soon ran up the steps and saw the door leading to the roof. Matilda jiggled the knob, "It's locked!" Tempo soon walked closer, "Let me try to break it!" Soon enough Tempo hit the door hard enough to fall down, all of us climbed out the door. We sat on the roof and thought, "Hmm... I thought there were only three walkers?" I said in confusion. Charlie soon had a serious face, "Then the population is growing, we must move faster now!" Then there was knocking on the door, I screamed.

**Narrator's POV**

Darwin covered Blythe's mouth, making her scream sound quieter than it was supposed to be. "Darwin, what was that for?" Blythe asked. Darwin looked at her, "I think that will make it obvious that we are up here." The door soon opened, revealing that Trina Riffin, Mina Beff and Lyra were the ones banging on the door. "OMG! Where is like Nick Mallory and junk!?" Trina said very worried. "I don't know about you but I think he's down there." Lyra said.

Meanwhile...

"Nick Mallory is wondering where the girls are at." Nick had said. Then a walker was walking to Nick Mallory, "Nick Mallory wonders if he should ask for directions." Nick soon went towards the walkers, "Nick Mallory is wondering where the stairs are." The walker did not respond, but instead attack him. "Nick Mallory is regretting his decisions right now." In about 30 seconds, Nick was soon a walker.

Now back to them...

"Trina! What are you doing here?" Corey, Trina's brother, said. "Like escaping from the walkers and junk." Trina said, "Now where is hunky Nick Mallory!? MINA! GO OPEN THE DOOR AND CHECK!" Mina sighed, "Sure Trina." Mina opened the door to the bottom floor. She saw all the walkers, including Nick Mallory. "Uh... Trina," Mina stated, "I think Nick Mallory is a walker." Trina's eyes widened, "What!? MINA! Get Corey to sacrifice himself!" Mina sighed and grabbed Corey, "Sorry." Mina had whispered softly. The door was open and Mina got ready to toss Corey in. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Corey had screamed just to realize that he was smashed the wall. "Your welcome." Lyra had said when she had closed the door to leave Corey to smash into the wall. "Well...," Corey started to say, "Where's our next step?" Charlie pointed down to the street, "Down there. Hopefully we can find a way to travel outside town, but first we got to find a way to blend in." Everyone looked around, then Wander found a can. "What about this?" Charlie looked at Wander, "You are brilliant Mr. Wander, we can use the paint to make us look like walkers!" Tempo sighed, he was not looking forward to this.


End file.
